


I won't send roses

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Episode: Top Gear Middle East Special, Episode: Top Gear Vietnam Special, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeremy keeps giving James flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't send roses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was inspired by The-bloody-awful on Tumblr who made a post about the times Jeremy has given James flowers and last night this little plot bunny visited me at 3AM so I decided to write it.

The first time James was presented with flowers, he didn't understand the gesture. Mainly he thought it was Jeremy's weird way of showing how sorry he was that he had left James to deal with his broken down car by himself. 

James had been presented with the flowers after he had finally got his car back to the hotel. He was tired, covered in sweat and hugely pissed off. Breaking down in the city meant that lots of people had tried to help him fix the car but they were more of an annoyance then a help to him as some of the "helpers" were children who just kept touching the cars electrics and James had to keep stopping them every time it happened. It had been a nightmare.

So when he got back to the hotel he wasn't really in the mood for any of Jeremy's antics and so on signing in he blanked Jeremy and Richard, who both gave him confused looks, and went straight to his room, closing the door behind him with an air of finality.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning he went down to breakfast to find both Jeremy and Richard eating quietly. On seeing James, Jeremy got up from the table quickly and went over to him, he was looking strangely sheepish.

"Morning, Jeremy" James said to him, yawning widely. 

"Sleep well?" Jeremy asked and James nodded. 

"Good, I've got you a little something" At those words James felt a little apprehension, Jeremy's gifts were sometimes the most daftest things, but Jeremy had already turned back to the table and had taken something off of it. When he turned round James saw he was holding a bunch of yellow flowers.

"Flowers?" James asked when Jeremy gave them to him.

"I...um...I felt bad about leaving you behind yesterday and when you didn't talk to me last night...I uh wanted to make it up to you. Thought you'd like them. They'll brighten up your dashboard" Jeremy told him. He shuffled his feet awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. 

James looked at the flowers and gave Jeremy a small smile "uh thanks, I think" he said. They were pretty and a very bright yellow, they also smelt wonderful.

Jeremy gave him a pleased smile in return and Richard watched the exchange carefully. There was something going on that maybe both James and Jeremy hadn't noticed yet.

* * *

The next time Jeremy gave James flowers happened after the terrible moment when James had fallen and hit his head.

He had been admitted to hospital to check that the injury he had sustained had not been too bad. He had a bit of a concussion and his head had been cut on contact with a rock but apart from that he was okay. But they wanted to keep him in hospital for a bit.

Jeremy and Richard both visited James as soon as they could. The visit boosted James up a little and talking to them made him feel better. But it was only when Richard left to ring Mindy that Jeremy told James how worried he had been.

As soon as Richard had closed the door, James saw Jeremy's face change to one of concern.

"Jeremy? Are you okay" James asked, the look on Jeremy's face worried him.

Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "you had me worried, May. When you didn't get up...and the blood. When you looked so frightened and confused....I just...I felt sick with worry for you...I..." he trails off.

Hearing this made James chest feel tighter and he gently placed his hand on Jeremy's arm "hey, I'm okay Jezza. It's my own fault this happened. It's okay now" Jeremy looked up at him and it was clear that his words hadn't seemed to make Jeremy feel better.

James couldn't believe how worried his friend had been. For all the teasing. Jeremy did care about him. It made him feel warm inside. As cheesy as it sounded.

At that moment Richard came back in. He looked at May and then turned to Jeremy "uh we better go, Andy says he want's to film us finding that road now" he looked towards James "We'll come back later to see you" he grinned at James "don't eat all those grapes, I want some"

James waved his hand at him "you only want me for my grapes, away with you" but he was smiling. It felt good to banter with Richard.

Jeremy looked at James and James could see he didn't want to leave but James nodded "go on, Jezza. You don't want to keep Andy waiting" he said to him. Jeremy nodded and stood up and went to get his coat he had left at the end of the bed. As he turned to leave he looked at James one last time and then walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

  
When James woke from a nap later he found that another bunch of flowers had been left for him and placed on his bedside table. They were a beautiful blue colour and smelt just as wonderful as the last had. James felt that just by looking at them, he felt a whole lot better.

* * *

  
The third time Jeremy gave James flowers happened during the Vietnam road trip. It was just after Jeremy had destroyed the Darcy Bussell figurine. Jeremy hadn't realised how much James had secretly liked it and so to apologise he had bought him a large bunch of flowers that were so big they basically draped over the handles of his bike.

When Richard saw them he had a knowing look on his face and when James had asked him about it, Richard had merely shrugged and said nothing.

* * *

The flower gifts kept coming. On more and more random occasions. And it always happened when James was upset.

It happened after the scary drive on death road (the bunch on that occasion had been pretty spectacular. Almost as if Jeremy had realised that scaring James by bumping into his car had been extra, extra stupid on his part)

It happened after his Dacia Sandero had been destroyed (this bunch had been an almost mocking pink frilly affair)

It happened after James' lorry had broken down in Burma. (this bunch was a mixture of red and yellow) 

It became something that James had gotten used to and in fact looked forward to receiving, but he never really wondered why Jeremy kept giving them to him. It was only when he was sat in the studio, in the section where they present the news, lost in his own thoughts, that he finally got the answer.

Well, someone helped him find the answer anyway.

"James?" a voice called out to him and James turned towards it. Richard was walking towards him, he looked at James in confusion "you okay, mate? everyone's gone home. I was sent to see where you were"

James nodded "I'm okay, just lost in thought I guess"

"What about?" Richard asked as he went to flop into the seat beside him.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair "what was up with Jezza today? He didn't seem okay. He seemed a bit down"

"Ah" Richard said.

"Ah? You know something, don't you?"

"Nope, no. Nothing" Richard didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Rich, tell me. Is it something I've done?

Richard looked at him with a look that seemed to say _you're an idiot_ _  
_

James sighed "if you don't tell me, I swear I'll come to your house, find Oliver and smash one of his windows. Please. I need to know"

Richard looked at him in alarm and raised his hands up "okay, okay. But seriously. You can't have not seen it. You know...."

"Know what?" James asked.

"Well, how Jeremy feels for you"

"What? Jeremy feels something for me? Don't be ridiculous" James scoffed, but his heart quickened at the thought. 

"Wow....How could you not notice. I thought it was obvious" Richard replied. 

"Obvious how, exactly?"

Richard shook his head "you know what? Figure it out yourself. Go home, James. Maybe the truth is in front of you and you've never seen it" and with that he stood up and turned to James "come on, mate, they might lock us in here soon"

James sighed and got to his feet, following Richard out of the studio.

* * *

  
That night, James sat on his sofa, watching a crappy melodrama of some kind. He couldn't stop thinking about what Richard had said. Did Jeremy really have feelings for him?

He couldn't think of a single instance where Jeremy had ever shown how he feels to James. Nothing really sprang to mind as he mentally trawled back though his memories.

Nothing, that is, until his eyes rested on the flowers in the vase on his desk.

And then. It dawned on him.

The flowers.

The flowers had been Jeremy's little way of showing interest in James. Had been his way of showing how much he cared for him...and loved him.

James felt suddenly angry at how blind he had been. How he hadn't had noticed this little subtle gesture.

He had to make things right.

* * *

The next day, during rehearsals for the next show, James quietly asked Jeremy to have a word with him for a moment.

They found a quiet part of the studio to which they could talk and James built himself up to what he was about to say.

"Look, Jeremy. You've been acting weird lately and I've been worried about you. I spent all of last night puzzling over why you've not been happy and I've come to a conclusion" he took a deep breathe and held his hand up to tell Jeremy to wait a minute as he jogged back to where he had hidden the flowers he had bought. When he returned he hid them behind his back for a second before presenting them to Jeremy.

The look on Jeremy's face was priceless.

"I've finally figured out why you kept giving me flowers and here's my answer. I love you too, you big idiot" James said before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulled back he looked at Jeremy and saw he was smiling.

"About time, May" he said with a little laugh before taking the flowers from him.

James answering smile was blinding.

 

 


End file.
